Birthday Wish
by MidnightGemstone
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday, but he wants to be the one giving gifts. One in particular to his best friend Yami. But will he accept? Y/YY pairing, lots of fluff. My first one shot.


YUGI'S POV

Today is my birthday. I'm 17 years old. It's the morning and I've just woken up. I feel excited about today because I get to be with my friends. Especially my best friend Yami. Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda have all been wonderful to me as well. But Yami and I share a different bond. He knows more about me than the others. He makes me comfortable around him. I can open up to him in a way that I can't do with the others.

When we're together, I can make jokes, laugh, and be silly around him. When we're alone, and I look in his eyes, I feel something. Something that I've never felt with any other boy. Yami knows that I'm gay, but that doesn't change how he feels about me. He's never made fun of me or turned me away. He says we will always be friends. But I want to be more than friends. I want to be with Yami. But I can't tell him. He's probably not interested in boys. The girls all love him. I even think Anzu has a bit of a crush on him. Not that I can blame her. But I want Yami to myself. I love him so much. I'm in love with him. He's done so much for me. Times where I felt so low, that I wanted to die, he was the only one that saved me. I'll never forget that. I love Yami. But he doesn't love me the same way. But today, I'll confess my love for him. I'll face my fears and open my heart. Yami is very understanding. If he doesn't love me the same way, he'll want to stay friends. And that's better than nothing. I'll do anything to keep him in my life. I need Yami. and I know that he needs me. But today, I'll find out if he needs me in the same way.

I have something that may tip the odds in my favor though. A gift for Yami. Yes. Even on my birthday, I am the one giving gifts. This gift is special because I made it. I have a photo of Yami and me at the carnival. He has an arm around me with a simple smile and I am cheesing with the peace sign up, and winking. I'll never forget this night because this was the night that Yami confessed that I was his best friend and that he loves me. Of course I tell him the same because I feel it. We became extremely close after that night. If Jou, Anzu, and Honda and I were hanging out, Yami was always there. The rest of the gang and I held a pretty strong and tough bond and they always protected me. But there were things that even they couldn't understand. But Yami did. I remember one night when my grandfather was away to Egypt and I was home alone and afraid of the dark. There was a terrible thunderstorm and I was scared half to death. I couldn't call Jou because he would just laugh at me. Anzu would just treat me like a baby. And Honda didn't really understand my emotions at times. So that just left Yami. I send him a text because my voice was too shaky to talk. I ask him to come over and he does right away. He asked me what was wrong, and at first I couldn't come out and say it. But Yami wouldn't let the issue slide until I did. Finally I tell him that I was afraid of the storm, and wanted some company. I expected him to laugh or make fun of me but he didn't. Instead, he takes me in his arms and hugs me. He squeezes me and says, "I'm here for you, aibou." I cry in his arms and I feel him hug me tighter. I loved the feeling of his firm muscles holding me. My heart starts to race. I look up at Yami and pull my face closer, tempted to kiss him, but I decided against it. He doesn't want me me that way. We are just friends. But I found myself falling in love with Yami. He saved me that night. I'll never forget it.

I placed the picture in a frame with the words "My Darkness" at the top. I had it custom engraved at the mall. The frame is black all around with a red rose painted on the right side. But would Yami accept? I would be heartbroken if he didn't. I wanted him to like my gift.

I heard a knock on my door and I jump and quickly put the frame away under my bed. I tell the mystery person(s) to come in and it's my jii-chan. He laughs at me and asks why I'm still in bed in my pajamas. I look over at the clock and it's 1pm! I never stay in bed this long. He tells me to hurry and get dressed because it's my birthday and we have a lot to do. Yeah but what? All I could think about was Yami and my big plan to make him mine that day.

YAMI'S POV

Everyone is downstairs waiting for Yugi. We are throwing him a surprise birthday party. We're all so excited to see him. Especially me. I'm probably the most excited to see him. Yugi is my best friend. He makes me happy. Over the past few years, I've grown very attached to the young boy. I've fallen for him. We share a bond. A different bond from anyone else. He shares certain feelings with me that he'd never told anyone. It made me feel special that he trusted me that much. Seeing him in his most vulnerable state made me love him even more. Yes. I love Yugi. But I can't tell him. He's probably not interested in boys. But today, I'll confess my love for him. I'll face my fears and open my heart. Yugi is very understanding. If he doesn't love me the same way, he'll want to stay friends. And that's better than nothing. I'll do anything to keep him in my life. I need Yugi. And I know that he needs me. But today, I'll find out if he needs me in the same way.

When everyone is distracted, I'll take Yugi outside to the patio and tell him. And then I'll kiss him. I'll be nervous, and so will he, but he will know it's just me and I won't hurt him. I'll hurt myself before I hurt Yugi. I love him so much. My heart aches at the thought of him being with another. But will he return my love? I'll be heartbroken if he didn't. I want to be with Yugi forever. I am 18, and he is 17, but I know I'll never love another.

Everyone is chatting, not loud enough for Yugi to hear but enough so that they can hear. I'm distracted by my thoughts and emotions. I'm growing impatient and anxious because I want to see Yugi's little baby face so badly. Ryou asks me am I okay. I tell him yes, because I really am. I'm happy to see Yugi. I glance over at the other guests and I see a group huddling around Jou, who is no doubt doing or saying something entertaining. I join the group to observe, hoping to ease my anxiety. Sure enough, he is making the crowd laugh. I join in the laughter, until Yugi's grandpa interrupts us, telling us to be quiet, shushing us.

"Yugi is coming, everyone take your places!" he hissed.

Everyone hides and ducks, as the lights go off. It's pitch dark. My heart begins to speed up and pound as Yugi walks down the stairs. He stops at the bottom and calls for his grandpa.

"Hello?!" he calls out. He sounds afraid. My heart aches. Yugi is scared. I don't like when he is afraid. I'm tempted to run and comfort him. I don't like when my Yugi is afraid. Please, everyone just jump out and surprise him so he's not alone anymore. I can't take this.

Jonouchi is the first to jump. Everyone follows him.

"SURPRISE!" We all shout in unison. Yugi cries out and jumps back in fear. The lights come on and he's sitting on the stair step. He's wearing a white t-shirt, black Bermuda pants and a green vest. He looks so cute. It takes everything in me not to run and hug him.

YUGI'S POV

Everyone scared me. This was a pleasant surprise. I see all of my best friends here with me. I even see Ryou Bakura, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. I did not expect Seto to come. Surely he is here because of Mokuba. I consider Mokuba a good friend, but not Seto. He doesn't like me very much. But I don't let that ruin my mood.

I look around for Yami. He is the one I want to see the most. But I don't see him. Where is he? He was the first one that texted me last night wishing me happy birthday. So why was he not here? Did jii-chan not invite him?

I'm shorter than everyone, so I can't see above them. They all come running to me to surround me, giving me hugs. Anzu was the first to reach me. She grabs me by the waist and picks me up. She squeezed me so tightly I can't breathe. This is uncomfortable! Let me go Anzu.

YAMI'S POV

Who does Anzu think she is? Holding my Yugi like that?! That should be me! Ugh. Stop touching him!. Get away from him. He can't even see me now. I feel jealousy creep up inside me, and slight anger. My mood is ruined. I wanted to greet Yugi first, but I was too slow. Anzu and the rest of the group ran up to greet him. C'mon Anzu, let him go, already!

I feel so jealous now. I wanted to greet Yugi first and get to talk to him. But that's impossible now. Everyone is surrounding him. I'm in the background, timid and shy. I can't even move my legs now. I feel defeated. I decided to leave Yugi's house and walk around to the backyard towards the indoor patio and pool. No one noticed that I left, of course. I wouldn't want them to. It's Yugi's birthday. It's all about him. He deserves all the happiness in the world.

I sit in one of the chairs, and rest my head down. I doze off to sleep…

YUGI'S POV

Everyone is still surrounding me. Anzu won't loosen her grip and I'm getting angry. I want to find Yami. Finally I tell her to let me go, and she obeys. Everyone wishes me happy birthday. But where is Yami? I want to see him so bad. I want to confess my love to him. I want him in my arms. I walk around the room to find him. But he's gone. Why is he not here? I feel a tightness around my throat. I want to cry. Why didn't Yami show up? Perhaps he doesn't love me as much as I thought he did. I begin to feel sad. My mood is ruined. I wanted Yami to be here so I can take him to my room and show him the gift I made him. But that's impossible now. I feel like crying. Yami didn't come to my birthday party. I feel depression take me over. I'm not in the mood to party anymore. I want to be left alone. Alone to cry.

"Excuse me everyone," I said as I dashed back up to the stairs to my room. I slam the door and lock it, then hoist my desk chair against it. I throw myself on my bed, and bury my face into my pillow and begin to cry like a baby. Why wasn't Yami here on my special day? He was the one I was looking forward to seeing the most. But he didn't even show up. I guess it was good that I didn't tell him how I felt. I guess Yami doesn't love me. This makes me cry even more.

I hear knocking at my door, but I don't get up to answer. I don't feel like socializing anymore. All I wanna do is see Yami. Talk to Yami. Kiss Yami. I hear my friends calling my name, asking me to open the door. I don't want to be confronted by them! I need to escape, and fast.

I look up at my window and decide to escape from there. I climb to the top ledge and open the window. For a minute I sat there, thinking of my next move. I don't know what it is yet.

I glanced down towards the patio and I see a chair half way jutted out. As if someone was sitting there. No one was supposed to be in the back. And I was sure that jii-chan had locked all of the doors. Nobody could get in from outside. Or maybe they forced their way in.

Panic enters my heart as the possibility of a burglar breaking into my house makes me even more afraid. I wish Yami were here to fight them off. But I couldn't let this intruder hurt my friends and family. I decide to take action myself.

I slide down the gutters and land on the ground in a cat like manner. As I walk closer to the patio, I realized that the person in the chair was Yami. I immediately grow happy and relieved, realizing that he really did come to my party. But why wasn't he inside? I need to find out.

"Yami!" I cried as I ran towards the screen door. He jerked his head up and looked behind him. His face glows when he sees me. He jumps out of his chair.

YAMI'S POV

Yugi raced inside the patio towards me. He jumped in my arms, making me fall back, both of us falling into the pool. But I wasn't upset. I was just overjoyed to see my aibou, my wonderful, sweet, precious, perfect aibou.

We stand at the edge of the shallow end of the pool and he's looking me in the eyes. Those amethyst orbs always did send a chill down my spine. They were so warm and inviting. I stare back just as hard.

"Oh, Yami! I was so upset because I didn't see you at the party! I was afraid that you didn't come!"

I gasp. "Y-Yugi, why wouldn't I come? Oh my goodness, I wouldn't miss it for the world! You're my best friend, Yugi, and I love you."

Best friend. Though it was true, I wanted to be so much more. I need to tell Yugi this before I explode.

We sit at the edge of the pool now. There's a look of uncertainty on Yugi's face. I can't help but to notice it.

"I love you too, Yami," he says, looking down at his feet. I put my arm around his waist and pull him closer to me.

"Are you okay, aibou? Something you wanna talk about?" my heart begins to race. Does Yugi love me back? Oh Ra, please let it be so.

He opens his mouth to speak. "Well, I – "

"Yes?!"

"This is hard for me, Yami. I know that we've been able to tell each other everything, but. I just – I don't know."

I lift Yugi's chin with my hand. I'm desperate to know what he's holding inside. Whatever was bothering him, I wanted to fix it. Right away. Seeing my aibou like this was killing me.

"Yugi, please…please tell me. Whatever it is, it won't affect our friendship at all. I promise you. I'll never turn my back on you and I'll never leave you. Just please talk to me. I want to help you."

YUGI'S POV

I sat there in Yami's arms, afraid to look at him. I was afraid. I wanted so bad to tell him how I felt. But what if he didn't feel the same? My heart would be broken.

"Yugi, please look at me. Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind." He was always so sweet and gentle with me. Which makes this even harder.

I turn my head slowly and look up at him. His deep gorgeous velvet eyes met mine as they seemed to sparkle. I take a deep breath, because his gaze scares me. I want to kiss him so bad, but something holds me back. Fear.

"Yami..I! I can't do this. It's too hard. I'm scared." I look away and shut my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

He grabs my shoulders and forces me to face him. "No, Yugi. Don't do this to me." He starts to pant, almost looking desperate. "Please…why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I'll ruin everything! Can't you see? I always ruin everything! I'm such a fuck up, Yami? Why do you even waste your time with me? Why do you even want to be friends with me? No one else does…all those people in my house? They haven't even noticed that I've gone! They're not looking for me! Because they don't love me, Yami! Because I'm such a screw up! I just – I can't do this, I'm sorry."

My fear has gotten the best of me. I couldn't do it. I'm not brave enough to put my heart on the line. I get up to leave, and Yami chases me.

"Yugi, don't go! Please!"

I ignore him. Why should I stay? He doesn't feel the same way. This was a waste of time.

"Yugi! IF YOU LEAVE ME, I'LL DIE!"

I stop dead in my tracks.

YAMI'S POV

My emotions got the better of me. They took me over. I panicked when Yugi walked away. I didn't want him to. I wanted him to be at my side still. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to confess my love for him. The mere thought of him walking away or leaving me was too much for me to handle.

I fall to my knees and begin to cry. I couldn't help it. I was scared to death of Yugi leaving me.

Yugi is standing now. He doesn't turn around. Why?

There's a deadly silence between us. I'm sobbing, with my eyes focused on the carpet. I feel myself falling apart. Yugi turns to me and faces me on his knees.

"Yami…" he says softly. "Are you okay…?"

He gently touches my shoulders. I'm far from okay. He lifts me up and we are both standing on our knees, facing each other. He pulls me in for a hug, and squeezes me tight. Then he kisses me on the cheek. My heart begins to race.

"Yugi. You're very special to me. I can't stand the thought of losing you. I just can't." I say in between sniffles.

"I – I feel the same way, Yami. We've grown so close, closer than I've ever been to anyone. And I – I've f-f-f-fallen in love with you. I just didn't know how to tell you. And I thought that you didn't feel the same way, so I freaked out and tried to run away. But Yami…" he pulled me closer to his face. I could smell his cool baby breath. "Yami, I love you. Please tell me you feel the same way. Please tell me that you want to be more than friends. Please, just let me have you."

I stare into Yugi's eyes, and they are filled with despair. Desperation almost. There was no way that I was going to disappoint him. No way that I was going to live without him. I was going to reciprocate his feelings right away.

I take his chin, as I plant my lips on his, immediate tasting mint chocolate. So yummy. My tongue licks his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he opens his mouth wider, letting me in. Our faces push in deeper as my tongue swirls around in his mouth, tasting every corner, every nook, and he sucks my tongue in completely, not wanting any space between our mouths.

Yugi wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me on top of him. I come up for air as I look down at him, my arms on either side of him. His eyes are more relaxed now.

YUGI'S POV

I can't even express how happy I am. Yami loves me. He really does love me. The same way I love him. Now we can be together. Yami leans in for another kiss and I happily welcome him in. He tastes so good. I could kiss him forever.

"Yami, I have a present for you," I said smiling.

His eyes widened. "It's your birthday, and you have a present for me?"

"Yes. It's in my room. I'm anxious for you to have it. Come with me."

We get up from the floor and I take his hand. We decide to climb through the window so we don't draw attention to ourselves. When we get in my room, I look under the bed for the gift and give it to Yami. He opens it. His mouth grew wide as he looks at the picture inside the frame. "I remember this night," he said. "The very first time we said 'I love you'."

"I'm so glad you remember Yami, because that night was so special to me."

"Me too, aibou. Thank you so much for this gift. I love it. I will cherish it forever."

I throw myself on him, and we fall back on the bed. We kiss again, passionately, deeply, as if we need each other. And as far as I was concerned, I did need Yami. I was determined to make our love last forever. I feel his arm go under my shirt, and I shiver. His hand was cold. I lower my head to the crook of his neck, kissing, and sucking. He holds me tight in his arms.

"Yami…let's hold each other like this, all night. I don't want to go back to the party. I just want to be with you."

Yami kisses my forehead. "Whatever you want, Yugi. I'd rather it be this way anyway."

Yami pulls my blanket over us, I rest my head comfortably on his chest as I grow sleepy.

"I love you, my precious, adorable, perfect aibou. Always and forever."

"I love you too, mou hitori no boku, so much. Promise we'll always be together?"

Yami hesitates for only a second before he says, "I promise."


End file.
